cityofneedlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe Rue
Pre Season One At a young age Chloe's extended family on her branch of the Thanosa family tree all died on the same day with nothing joining the deaths. As the only remaining family member, the remainder of her extended family disowned her and sent her away from Qi with her handmaiden. Early on in their indefinite travels, they arrived at the city of Auspar. During their visit Chloe was attacked and was defended by her handmaiden. Both the attacker and the handmaiden died in the struggle and Chloe was quickly arrested for both murders. She was convicted soon after she was exiled and had remained in prison since, slowly trying to piece together what happened, why she was to blame, and trying to stay sane while imprisoned. Season One Chloe was slated to be executed as part of a the Ritual of the Winged Cascade. This ritual was in hopes to bring the missing princess back by the theory of causal chain reactions. However, herself and the prisoner she was with called Eryn, were offered a stay of execution if they supplicated to a serpentine voice in their head to look for the princess themselves together. The voice also come with a manacle that had been attached to both their wrists. This voice is now believed to be that of the Kings Advisor, Melch. Although the true existence of Melch is still questioned. After both agreeing they were kicked out from the Grapnel Arena and found themselves in the Pale Spine and by extension the bottom of the city called The Foundations. While in The Foundations she was exposed to the Untethering disease and searched for a cure under the city itself. During this, she touched a crystal egg which transferred a consciousness into her body. This voice has now become known as the Voice of the Herald and is associated with the Nibovians. Both voices fought over her body and mind causing multiple outbreaks of madness. One incident resulted in attacking a full restaurant, while in another fit she cut off her own hand to remove the manacle. The manacle reattached itself to her ankle while she had passed out due to shock. Some of the damage caused by these events have been limited or reduced by an unknown woman. As the crystal voice became stronger certain parts of her body have turned into amethyst, such as her hair, eyes and nails. As her powers of transmutation increased so too did incidents of it happening within the city. Silas Lyathra, found the items she had transmuted and discovered they contained fragments of a prophecy, which he reported to the Purple Order. During the period Auspar was sinking, she was offered passage out of the city by Silas as well as offering her a new hand. She accepted thinking she was free of the manacle and of the serpentine voice. The injection she was given restored her hand into amethyst which Silas began to read. This slowly, by Silas' intentions, was also converting her flesh. This revealed more of the prophecy. During the final moments of Season One, Melch decreed that Chloe should die and poisoned her flesh. The Heretic took control of the transformation and catalysed the reaction so that the organic poison could not spread through her new crystalline based anatomy. However, speeding up the process left the amethyst as a solid piece rather than living flesh. When the Obsidian Spire crashed down into the city for the last time, sending a gigantic shockwave out from the center of the city, Chloe was shattered into minute shards of amethyst.